fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuki Jounetsu
Natsuki Jounetsu '(夏樹情熱 ''Natsuki Jōnetsu) is one of the main Cures in Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of 'Dark Rouge '(ダークルージュ Dāku Rūju). Jounetsu's alter ego is 'Cure Flare '(キュアフレア Kyua Furea). Appearance Jounetsu has brown hair that reaches to her shoulders, with the ends curled. She has red eyes and wears a red headband. Her casual outfit consists of a white dress shirt with a red tie, and her shirt tucked into a black pencil skirt, and has black heels with straps around her ankles. As Cure Flare, her hair becomes shorter and is set upwards like a flame. Behind her right ear are pink feather-like items. She wears a black turtle-neck top with a red and purple butterfly bow on her chest, with her Crystal Brooch in the centre of the bow. She wears a black skirt with black-red mini-shorts underneath. Her boots are knee-high and black with a red crystal topped on each, and the heel and tip are red. Her gloves reach to her shoulders and red crystals on the back of her hand. Personality Jounetsu is a 14-year-old girl who is the Student Council President at Yumehara Middle School. She is patient and intelligent, but her heart is secretly very passionate. Unlike her light half, Cure Rouge, Jounetsu is smart enough to be in the Science Club. Jounetsu's past self was Dark Rouge. History Becoming Cure Flare Jounetsu was having a dream about the mysterious girl that had appeared in her dreams ever since she was a child. The girl seemed to be fighting someone, but failed. The girl de-transformed back into her civilian form, and that someone grabbed the girl and disappeared. Jounetsu suddenly woke up, and thought that everything was just a dream, and that it never happened. The next day, Jounetsu was at a Student Council Meeting, and she saw a girl peeking in through the window. Jounetsu immediately recognised the girl. It was her best friend, Yumehara Kibo. Jounetsu ignored Kibo, but Kibo didn't seem to go away. Jounetsu gave Kibo her scary icy stare, which managed to scare Kibo away. After the meeting, Jounetsu walked up to Kibo and asked her what that was about. Kibo, with a smile on her face, said that she wants to know if Jounetsu was once Dark Rouge. Jounetsu, confused and angry, said that even though Kibo was her best friend, she shouldn't be asking those sort of things to anyone, especially Jounetsu. But suddenly, Crash appeared and asked Kibo where a girl named Cure Dream was, and Kibo shouted that even if she knew, she wouldn't tell. She looked at Jounetsu, and apologised to her, and then transformed! Jounetsu, stunned, watched Kibo (now Cure Starlight) fight the monster called the Kowaina that Crash had just made before her transformation. When Cure Starlight seemed to be losing, Jounetsu grew furious, and started to scold the Kowaina! Just then, Cure Starlight's mascot partners, Hidarin and Migirin, ran up towards Jounetsu, and gave her a red diamond-shape crystal. As soon as Jounetsu touched it, the crystal started to glow, and changed into a Crystal Brooch! Jounetsu, knowing what she has to do, used the power of the Crystal Brooch and transformed into Cure Flare! Relationships 'Yumehara Kibo - '''In the first episode, the two didn't seem to have a strong relationship, but in the next episode it is revealed that they are best friends. Cure Flare 'Cure Flare '(キュアフレア ''Kyua Furea) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Jounetsu. She controls the power of fire and transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Shine Up!". Her main attack is Flare Trail. Attacks * 'Flare Trail '(フレアトレイル Furea Toreiru) is Cure Flare's main attack. It first appeared in Episode 2. * 'Shining Espoir '(シャイニングエスポワール Shainingu Esupowāru) is Cure Flare's group attack that she performs with Cure Starlight, Cure Sweet, Cure Lotus and Cure Sapphire, where she needs her Volcan Rod. It made its debut in Episode 11. Dark Rouge Dark Rouge is the past self of Jounetsu and the legendary warrior Cure Rouge's dark counterpart. She is Rin's past self when she thought friends and companions were inconvenient. Although she is shocked when Cure Rouge admits, although it might be stupid of her to value friendship, Dark Rouge turns out to be an even bigger idiot for flaunting her superiority. She is killed with Rouge Burning. When fighting Cure Rouge, her dimension is an area where there are green, blue, and pink orbs resembling cells. Etymology 'Natsuki '(夏木): Natsu (夏) translates to "summer", most likely referring to her fire-based powers since summer is the hottest of the four seasons, and ki (木) translates to "tree". 'Jounetsu '(情熱): ''Jounetsu ''(情熱) translates to "passion", most likely referring to her secretly passionate heart, and her light half, Cure Rouge, who is the Pretty Cure of Passion. ''Cure Flare ''means a sudden brief burst of bright flame or light. Songs Jounetsu's voice actress, '''Nagasawa Miki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nishimura Chinami, who voices Yumehara Kibo, Kugimiya Rie, who voices Kasugano Kaori, Minaguchi Yuko, who voices Akimoto Hiromi, and Kiuchi Reiko, who voices Minazuki Kelly. Singles * Bonfire * Irreplaceable Duets * Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow (along with Nishimura Chinami, Kugimiya Rie, Minaguchi Yuko and Kiuchi Reiko) * Cloud Nine (along with Nishimura Chinami, Kugimiya Rie, Minaguchi Yuko and Kiuchi Reiko) * Truthfully (along with Takeuchi Junko) Trivia * Jounetsu is the reincarnation of Dark Rouge. * She is almost the polar opposite of Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge. * Kibo's birthday is on July 29. This makes her a Leo. * The group song that Jounetsu's voice actress sings with the other Cures' teammates, Cloud Nine, may be a pun because the Cures had died in their past selves, and were reincarnated. * Jounetsu's life is contained within her Crystal Brooch, which is one of the Crystals of the Mirror Kingdom. * She is shown to be good friends with Kobayashi Tsubomi, who, in reality, is a Pretty Cure director and writer. Gallery Official Art/Profile Perfiles_Dark_Rouge.jpg|Cure Flare's concept art Darkrouge-1.jpg|Cure Flare's profile from TV Asahi Screenshots Natsuki Jounetsu Cure Flare Dark Rouge 2.PNG|Cure Flare's first appearance 96903.jpg|Cure Flare attacking a Kowaina Dark Rouge.jpg|Cure Flare performing Flare Trail Previews Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Characters Category:Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures